love riddle
by afrodit
Summary: famous playboy-sized wonder if love at first sight
1. Chapter 1

AŞK GÖZ YAŞLARI Bölüm 1: Onlar 28 Ağustos 2010 Met Önce; Cumartesi; 09:37 (Harper Otel) Richard POV "Dick, hazır mısın?" "Evet, evet, Bruce. Neden zaten o topal partiye gitmek zorunda mıyım?" Onun smokin ayakkabısını bağlarken ise "Ben Cumhurbaşkanının paketi ile yalnız sana güvenmiyorum, ve bir gençlik partisi Çünkü. Siz yeni arkadaşlar karşılamak için olsun olabilir," Bruce böbürlenerek yanıtladı. O, alay o laubali bıraktığı açık mavi düğme aşağı gömlek çekiştirerek, "Ah, Bruce," bir kadının sesi seslendirdi. "Evet, Selina, sevgili," Bruce Richard onun dilini sıkışmış ve kusmak gibi davrandı tatlı tatlı yanıtladı. Bruce gözlerini devirdi. "Dick kadar büyütün." Aksi Dick Grayson olarak bilinen Richard Grayson, 16 yaşındaki evlatlık oğlu, ünlü playboy Bruce Wayne, Wayne Enterprises milyarder varisi. Ama dünya onlar Gotham City'nin dinamik ikili, Batman ve Robin olduğunu bilmiyor. Kısa, kıvırcık siyah saçlı ve yeşil gözlü bir kadın yere dokundu, ışıltılı bir kırmızı askısız gece elbisesi giyen banyo dışarı çıktı. "Nasıl görünüyorum?" Elbisesini göstermek için bir poz çarpıcı ise Selina Kyle sordu. "Güzel, elbette," Bruce bir gülümseme ile cevap verdi. Richard sadece kurt-ıslık. ", Selina iyi görünüyorsun." "Teşekkürler, çocuklar," dedi, "Miyav." Purred O göz kırptı. Bruce ve Richard güldü. Selina Kyle, Catwoman Anna ve Bruce 4 ay boyunca uzanan edilmiştir. Richard banyoya gitti ve hızla ona şaşırtıcı yakışıklı görünüyorsun yaparak, onun patlama da dahil olmak üzere, jel ile yaptığı simsiyah saçlarını fırladı. Onun orta ve uzun saçları düğme aşağı gömlek yaka sarıldı. O çekmeceyi açtı ve buz mavisi gözlerini kapsayacak şekilde siyah havacı güneş gözlüğü bir çift çıkardı. O banyodan dışarı çıktı ve onun siyah saçları, mavi gözlerini açığa penye üvey babasını gördüm. "İçeride sizin güneş gözlüğü takmak zorunda mı?" Bruce alaycı bir tonda sordum. Richard onu görmezden geldi ve onun siyah ve gri Jordan ayakkabıları koymak için kapının yanına gitti. "Tamam, Dick. Biz gece yarısı döneceğim," Selina diye onu gümüş topuklu terlik onu bilgilendirdi. Selina Bruce'un kolunu tuttu ve onlar Richard arkalarında firar ile paketinin kapıdan yürüdü. Sen de "Dick", size iki Have fun "," diye yanıtladı. "Belaya etmeyin," Bruce sertçe söyledim. "Evet, baba," Richard vurgulayan yanıtladı 'baba.' Bruce kıkırdadı. "Ah, siz ikiniz iddia bu yüzden benziyoruz. Oğlu babası gibi." Richard homurdandı. "Sonra adamlar bakın." O sırtını döndü ve parti tutuluyor lobisine başlığı merdiven gitti. Kori POV "Ah kardeşim! Ne düşünüyorsun?" Uzun, düz siyah saçlı bir kız ona elbiselerini gösteren önünde durdu; O siyah mini etek, bölünme gösteren bir koyu mor tüp üst ve siyah 12 inç topuklu bir çift giymişti. "Kam," kız kardeşi o okuma kitaba baktı ve bir endişe tonda yanıtladı. "Ben kıyafeti gibi ama ben size bu ayakkabı ile düşmez umarım." "Kori, sevgili. Ayakkabılar mükemmel para cezası. Siz çok fazla endişe." "Sen öyle diyorsan, kardeş," Kori içini çekti ve ona kitap okumaya döndü. O yatakta sırtını yaslanmış, halı katta oturuyordu. Rahatsız, Kam eğildi ve onun elinden kitabı kaptı ve otel odasında karşısında attı. "Hey! Ben okuyor!" Kori şok dedi. "Kori. Biz tatildeyiz! Gidelim! Biraz Live! Biz okula gidiyoruz önce biz sadece iki gün var. Sonra yapabileceğiniz tüm istediğiniz okuma," Kam bıkkın bir ses tonuyla. Ah-ah - "Kardeşi onu kesti Ama, ben AP İngilizce testi ve hazırlanmak zorunda."! Mazeret yok. Şimdi, ben alt katta bir parti olduğunu duydum. Alkolsüz, "gözlerini devirdi." Giyin, "Kam emretti." Ben sadece burada kalamam Kam Hayır sadece odanıza kaldı yaz çoğu kitap okuma ", onu tekrar kesti ve- . Şimdi yerden kıçını ve giyin! " "Tamam, tamam! Bana beş dakika ver." Kori ayağa kalktı ve giymek için bir şeyler almak için onun çekmecesinde gitti. Kori Anders 18 yaşında bir ablası, Kam Anders, bir 16 yaşındaki kız. Göründükleri gibi insan olarak, onlar değil. Onlar uzaylılar, Tamaranians kesin olarak. Yabancılar, yabancılar. Kimse olduklarını bilir. Onlar elleri, yenilmezliğinin, uçuş, ve insanüstü gücünden starbolts ateş edememek gibi güçlere sahip. Onların anne ve küçük kardeşi kendi gezegeni, Tamaran bir savaş sırasında öldü. Kori banyoya gitti ve bir siyah ve gri yaz elbisesi giydi. Dizlerinin üstünde ulaştı elbise, elbise yarısı üst siyah ve alt gri; iki renk ayıran onun arkasına bağlıdır beline ipeksi bir kestane şerit oldu. O elbise maç onun gri bale ayakkabıları giydi. O onu uzun kızıl, saçlarının uçları hafifçe kıvrılmış ve o alnının sol tarafında onu patlama bindirildi, geri onu orta ulaştı kırmızı saçlarını düzeltmek için aynaya baktım. O hızla onu ışık tan, şeftali deri losyon uygulanır. Yine, onun parlak, orman yeşili gözleri ona bakmak üzerinde dolaşmaya izin aynaya baktım. Çok güzel, diğer insanların ona, ama o ciddiye almadı iltifat baktı; bakışlarıyla geldiğinde o habersiz. "Bitti!" Kız kardeşi için bağırdı, ve banyodan dışarı çıktı. "Güzel elbise, kardeş," Kam bir alay ile iltifat. Kori bir kaşını kaldırdı. "Teşekkürler?" Kam gözlerini devirdi. "Gidelim. Johnny ve ben 10:00 bir kulüp olacak." Kapı çalındı vardı, Kam, kapıya yürüdü kapı dikizlemek peeked ve açtı. "Hey, bebeğim. Lookin 'smokin' hot bu gece," Johnny kokmuş, Kam erkek arkadaşı, dudaklarını öptü. Bunlar, Kori önünde bir dakika boyunca çıkarmak oturumda idi. Kori, etrafında döndü onu dilini dışarı sıkışmış ve kusmak gibi davrandı. "Size de Hey," Kam sol popo yanak kısma, sonra cevap verdi. O güldü. "Sup, Kori?" "Ben iyiyim. Siz ikiniz bir kulübe gidiyoruz Heard," ona küçük bir gülümseme verdi. O bu adam gibi değildi, ama iyi oldu "Evet, Sadece seni ilk koltuk almak için orada olacağım 10'da açılır." "Oraya erken böylece Peki, siz daha iyi şimdi gidin." Kam "Tamam, kardeşim sevgili. Geri gece yarısı olacak. Belaya etmeyin.", Kesintiye Kori gözlerini devirdi ve sırıttı. "Abla, sana hiç herhangi bir sorun neden var?" Kam sadece Johnny o kolunu tuttu ve Kori arkalarında firar ile kapıya yürüdü, ona dik dik baktı. Onların otel odasında dışında idi sonra, Kam, döndü kapıyı kilitledi ve asansör doğru Johnny ile yürümeye başladı. "Bekleyin, Kam, nerede benim anahtar kartı?" Kori arkalarında denir. "Abla, ben size eğlenceli bu gece emin oluyorum. Durumda, geri odaya gidin ve tekrar kitap okumak," diye asansörde adım, yüksek sesle güldü ve kapılar kapalı. Kori dişlerini sıktı. "Kam. Anders." O, etrafında döndü ve merdivenlerden aşağı yürüdü.


	2. Chapter 2

AŞK GÖZ YAŞLARI Bölüm 1: Onlar 28 Ağustos 2010 Met Önce; Cumartesi; 09:37 (Harper Otel) Richard POV "Dick, hazır mısın?" "Evet, evet, Bruce. Neden zaten o topal partiye gitmek zorunda mıyım?" Onun smokin ayakkabısını bağlarken ise "Ben Cumhurbaşkanının paketi ile yalnız sana güvenmiyorum, ve bir gençlik partisi Çünkü. Siz yeni arkadaşlar karşılamak için olsun olabilir," Bruce böbürlenerek yanıtladı. O, alay o laubali bıraktığı açık mavi düğme aşağı gömlek çekiştirerek, "Ah, Bruce," bir kadının sesi seslendirdi. "Evet, Selina, sevgili," Bruce Richard onun dilini sıkışmış ve kusmak gibi davrandı tatlı tatlı yanıtladı. Bruce gözlerini devirdi. "Dick kadar büyütün." Aksi Dick Grayson olarak bilinen Richard Grayson, 16 yaşındaki evlatlık oğlu, ünlü playboy Bruce Wayne, Wayne Enterprises milyarder varisi. Ama dünya onlar Gotham City'nin dinamik ikili, Batman ve Robin olduğunu bilmiyor. Kısa, kıvırcık siyah saçlı ve yeşil gözlü bir kadın yere dokundu, ışıltılı bir kırmızı askısız gece elbisesi giyen banyo dışarı çıktı. "Nasıl görünüyorum?" Elbisesini göstermek için bir poz çarpıcı ise Selina Kyle sordu. "Güzel, elbette," Bruce bir gülümseme ile cevap verdi. Richard sadece kurt-ıslık. ", Selina iyi görünüyorsun." "Teşekkürler, çocuklar," dedi, "Miyav." Purred O göz kırptı. Bruce ve Richard güldü. Selina Kyle, Catwoman Anna ve Bruce 4 ay boyunca uzanan edilmiştir. Richard banyoya gitti ve hızla ona şaşırtıcı yakışıklı görünüyorsun yaparak, onun patlama da dahil olmak üzere, jel ile yaptığı simsiyah saçlarını fırladı. Onun orta ve uzun saçları düğme aşağı gömlek yaka sarıldı. O çekmeceyi açtı ve buz mavisi gözlerini kapsayacak şekilde siyah havacı güneş gözlüğü bir çift çıkardı. O banyodan dışarı çıktı ve onun siyah saçları, mavi gözlerini açığa penye üvey babasını gördüm. "İçeride sizin güneş gözlüğü takmak zorunda mı?" Bruce alaycı bir tonda sordum. Richard onu görmezden geldi ve onun siyah ve gri Jordan ayakkabıları koymak için kapının yanına gitti. "Tamam, Dick. Biz gece yarısı döneceğim," Selina diye onu gümüş topuklu terlik onu bilgilendirdi. Selina Bruce'un kolunu tuttu ve onlar Richard arkalarında firar ile paketinin kapıdan yürüdü. Sen de "Dick", size iki Have fun "," diye yanıtladı. "Belaya etmeyin," Bruce sertçe söyledim. "Evet, baba," Richard vurgulayan yanıtladı 'baba.' Bruce kıkırdadı. "Ah, siz ikiniz iddia bu yüzden benziyoruz. Oğlu babası gibi." Richard homurdandı. "Sonra adamlar bakın." O sırtını döndü ve parti tutuluyor lobisine başlığı merdiven gitti. Kori POV "Ah kardeşim! Ne düşünüyorsun?" Uzun, düz siyah saçlı bir kız ona elbiselerini gösteren önünde durdu; O siyah mini etek, bölünme gösteren bir koyu mor tüp üst ve siyah 12 inç topuklu bir çift giymişti. "Kam," kız kardeşi o okuma kitaba baktı ve bir endişe tonda yanıtladı. "Ben kıyafeti gibi ama ben size bu ayakkabı ile düşmez umarım." "Kori, sevgili. Ayakkabılar mükemmel para cezası. Siz çok fazla endişe." "Sen öyle diyorsan, kardeş," Kori içini çekti ve ona kitap okumaya döndü. O yatakta sırtını yaslanmış, halı katta oturuyordu. Rahatsız, Kam eğildi ve onun elinden kitabı kaptı ve otel odasında karşısında attı. "Hey! Ben okuyor!" Kori şok dedi. "Kori. Biz tatildeyiz! Gidelim! Biraz Live! Biz okula gidiyoruz önce biz sadece iki gün var. Sonra yapabileceğiniz tüm istediğiniz okuma," Kam bıkkın bir ses tonuyla. Ah-ah - "Kardeşi onu kesti Ama, ben AP İngilizce testi ve hazırlanmak zorunda."! Mazeret yok. Şimdi, ben alt katta bir parti olduğunu duydum. Alkolsüz, "gözlerini devirdi." Giyin, "Kam emretti." Ben sadece burada kalamam Kam Hayır sadece odanıza kaldı yaz çoğu kitap okuma ", onu tekrar kesti ve- . Şimdi yerden kıçını ve giyin! " "Tamam, tamam! Bana beş dakika ver." Kori ayağa kalktı ve giymek için bir şeyler almak için onun çekmecesinde gitti. Kori Anders 18 yaşında bir ablası, Kam Anders, bir 16 yaşındaki kız. Göründükleri gibi insan olarak, onlar değil. Onlar uzaylılar, Tamaranians kesin olarak. Yabancılar, yabancılar. Kimse olduklarını bilir. Onlar elleri, yenilmezliğinin, uçuş, ve insanüstü gücünden starbolts ateş edememek gibi güçlere sahip. Onların anne ve küçük kardeşi kendi gezegeni, Tamaran bir savaş sırasında öldü. Kori banyoya gitti ve bir siyah ve gri yaz elbisesi giydi. Dizlerinin üstünde ulaştı elbise, elbise yarısı üst siyah ve alt gri; iki renk ayıran onun arkasına bağlıdır beline ipeksi bir kestane şerit oldu. O elbise maç onun gri bale ayakkabıları giydi. O onu uzun kızıl, saçlarının uçları hafifçe kıvrılmış ve o alnının sol tarafında onu patlama bindirildi, geri onu orta ulaştı kırmızı saçlarını düzeltmek için aynaya baktım. O hızla onu ışık tan, şeftali deri losyon uygulanır. Yine, onun parlak, orman yeşili gözleri ona bakmak üzerinde dolaşmaya izin aynaya baktım. Çok güzel, diğer insanların ona, ama o ciddiye almadı iltifat baktı; bakışlarıyla geldiğinde o habersiz. "Bitti!" Kız kardeşi için bağırdı, ve banyodan dışarı çıktı. "Güzel elbise, kardeş," Kam bir alay ile iltifat. Kori bir kaşını kaldırdı. "Teşekkürler?" Kam gözlerini devirdi. "Gidelim. Johnny ve ben 10:00 bir kulüp olacak." Kapı çalındı vardı, Kam, kapıya yürüdü kapı dikizlemek peeked ve açtı. "Hey, bebeğim. Lookin 'smokin' hot bu gece," Johnny kokmuş, Kam erkek arkadaşı, dudaklarını öptü. Bunlar, Kori önünde bir dakika boyunca çıkarmak oturumda idi. Kori, etrafında döndü onu dilini dışarı sıkışmış ve kusmak gibi davrandı. "Size de Hey," Kam sol popo yanak kısma, sonra cevap verdi. O güldü. "Sup, Kori?" "Ben iyiyim. Siz ikiniz bir kulübe gidiyoruz Heard," ona küçük bir gülümseme verdi. O bu adam gibi değildi, ama iyi oldu "Evet, Sadece seni ilk koltuk almak için orada olacağım 10'da açılır." "Oraya erken böylece Peki, siz daha iyi şimdi gidin." Kam "Tamam, kardeşim sevgili. Geri gece yarısı olacak. Belaya etmeyin.", Kesintiye Kori gözlerini devirdi ve sırıttı. "Abla, sana hiç herhangi bir sorun neden var?" Kam sadece Johnny o kolunu tuttu ve Kori arkalarında firar ile kapıya yürüdü, ona dik dik baktı. Onların otel odasında dışında idi sonra, Kam, döndü kapıyı kilitledi ve asansör doğru Johnny ile yürümeye başladı. "Bekleyin, Kam, nerede benim anahtar kartı?" Kori arkalarında denir. "Abla, ben size eğlenceli bu gece emin oluyorum. Durumda, geri odaya gidin ve tekrar kitap okumak," diye asansörde adım, yüksek sesle güldü ve kapılar kapalı. Kori dişlerini sıktı. "Kam. Anders." O, etrafında döndü ve merdivenlerden aşağı yürüdü.


End file.
